


You're Home Now

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, One True Pairing, Romance, Sweet, True Love, overly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: "What I'm trying to say is that I was so excited to come home to you and I never felt that way before you."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 355





	You're Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> I was in the mood for overly sweet, overly fluff, overly SC being cute, hope you guys don't get diabetes.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

"Watcha doin'?" lazy, sleepy voice took her out of her thoughts and Lena looked up from the numerous papers spread over her desk in time to see Kara slipping inside her office with a mug between her hands and a small grin while she looked around the mess on her table.

Lena's eyes moved back down as she wiggled the pen between her fingers once. "Just finishing up a report," she replied as she pushed some papers out of the way so she could type on her white keyboard.

Kara, using only an overly large National City University t-shirt, leaned against the edge of the wooden desk. "Need some help? I'm a fast typer," she offered in a half tease, raising her eyebrow and raising her mug to take a sip from what Lena was assuming was tea to hide her smile.

The CEO stopped typing for a second to wave one hand. "Oh, I'm not going to bore you with my job, darling," she dismissed with a scoff.

"You sure?" asked the blonde as she starts to make her way around the table. Her voice is suddenly much lower and huskier, but Lena is too busy trying to understand her own notes and her bad handwriting to notice it. "My talent is very appreciated at CatCo," Kara added as she put her mug down.

Before Lena could answer, and she had already opened her mouth to do so, Kara managed to slide on her lap without moving her chair away or anything. Lena had to stop typing and open her arms, of course, but the heroine sat down comfortably without much trouble and sighed gladly once she was all settled, then she curled her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kissed her cheek loudly.

Lena blinked away her surprise and gave a breathy chuckle. "Okay, this way you're not helping me at all."

Not looking even a little disturbed, Kara shrugged. "Too bad." The fingers of one hand were playing with the small hairs behind Lena's neck while her other hand was brushing against her shoulder while she wiggled it around playfully. Lena had moved her own hands to go around her waist and Kara arched one eyebrow in amusement. "I offered my help."

The brunette rolled her eyes fondly. "Those are just some boring reports, darling. You can go to bed, I will be there before you notice it." To appease her, Lena remarked her words with a sweet longing kiss on her temple.

Once she felt the soft lips against her skin, Kara closed her eyes and the cutest smile garnished her face, her fingers squeezing the back of her girlfriend's neck for a second to keep her in place just for a little longer. "Too large, too cold," she whispered once Lena started moving away from her. "Besides, you're home now. Time to rest."

Lena sighed, one of her hands moving down to rest on Kara's thigh. "I need this report."

Kara pouted and she could immediately see she had won the battle with that single gesture. "You can finish it tomorrow at work, where you should be doing it. Right now, I miss my girlfriend and I wanna cuddle her."

The CEO looked at her computer and the open file she had been typing on, then she looked at the papers around her desk and the notebook she made her notes on. Her hand left Kara's thigh to scratch the back of her head for a second before another sigh left her lips and she nodded.

"I guess I can go to work a little earlier tomorrow," she slowly declared like she wasn't much sure about it yet.

But Kara was. So she quickly leaned over to press their lips into a peck before she slips out of Lena's lap, grabbing her L-Corp mug happily. "I'm going to make you a tea! Meet you in bed!"

Again, before Lena could even blink, Kara was gone. She had to blink twice and shake her head so her brain could catch up with her girlfriend's superpowers, then she chuckled and started reuniting her papers and turn off her computer. Once she made sure everything was good to go in the morning, Lena grabbed her phone and left the office, turning the lights off behind her, and heading for the room at the end of the hallway.

There she went on her nightly routine, ignoring it was still kinda early for that, before she pulled the covers from the bed, fluffed her pillows and set down, resting her back against the headboard. Only a second later, Kara walked holding a second mug on her hand and Lena almost rolled her eyes when she recognized it as Sam's Christmas present. "Best CEO in the World" painted in yellow and blue were almost yelling at her when Kara set by her side carefully so they would be facing each other and leaned to give her another peck.

"Here you go," she whispered once they got apart as she handed the mug to Lena. "One cinnamon apple tea, no sugar."

The brunette smiled widely and, for a good measure, pressed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "Thank you, darling."

Kara only gave her one of her megawatt smiles before she jumped over her, barely managing not to spill any of her tea, to sit on her side of the bed. She then pulled her phone out to text Alex and Lena grabbed the book she kept on her nightstand. The silence that fell around then wasn't either uncomfortable or weird, and it warmed Lena's chest to know the level of comfort they were around each other.

It also made her think about how much of her life had changed since Kara waltz inside it. Not only since they started dating six months ago, but even when they were just best friends, living in denial and exchanging love confessions and keen gazes without realizing it. Kara gave her reasons to start believing in herself and to be strong and she would be forever grateful for that.

And all the small things too. Like drinking tea in bed. If it was any other night six months ago, Lena would've made herself a large cup of coffee so she would be able to spend the whole night awake working on her office, doing more and more reports or finding more work to do until she was either exhausted or fell asleep on her chair.

She also had lunch and ate dinner every day, because Kara made sure of it. She would text her or drop by with food. No one had ever taken time from their day to make sure Lena was fine or if she needed something so silly as milk simply because Kara was flying close to a market.

"Will you read it to me?"

Lena managed not to jump in surprise, still waiting for Kara to be texting her sister and not to be looking and talking at her suddenly. "This is literally a book about black holes," the brunette replied in mockery.

Kara was already sliding closer, though, one arm slid under Lena's waist somehow and the other one didn't lose time to curl around her waist as she nudged her nose against the woman's stomach and chest. "I don't care," replied her.

"Can I tell you something first?" the CEO asked shyly, biting her bottom lip and fiddling with the corner of the pages with one hand since the other arm had already moved to hug Kara's shoulders.

The blonde raised her head enough so she could look at her girlfriend's face. "Of course."

Lena allowed her certain and the full-on interest in the blue eyes to soothe her nerves and she leaned to kiss the top of her head lovingly. "You said before that I was home now and... Well, this afternoon I was on my desk and I kept looking over my watch and the time didn't seem to pass and I couldn't wait until it was time for me to go because I knew you would come over tonight." She chuckled when she realized she was rambling and Kara was fast to copy her action, making her roll her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I was so excited to come home to you and I never felt that way before you."

"Oh, Lena," Kara's blue eyes beamed with happy tears that never fell as she managed to slide closer to give the CEO a proper kiss.

Feeling how hot her cheeks were and only imagining how red they must have been, Lena rolled her eyes to her self once they parted to breathe. "Don't tell people that. I have an image to keep, you know."

Kara laughed. "What image? The softest of the softs of the girlfriends?" she teased before she started plopping kisses all over Lena's face.

"No!" Lena fake complained with a whine. "I'm a badass!"

"That's not the woman I know!" Kara replied and her kisses attack started to slow down bit by bit. "My girlfriend is sweet," a kiss was placed right on Lena's left cheekbone. "thoughtful," a kiss on her other cheek and she had to straddle Lena's lap to be able to do that. Her hands immediately moved to the woman's shoulders and she felt soft palms on her hips a second later. "super smart," a kiss on her forehead. "generous," a kiss on the tip of her nose. "loving," the last one was on her lips and it lingered for a little while longer than the other ones.

"You keep saying those flattering words and you might get somewhere good tonight, Ms. Danvers," Lena mocked with a low deep voice as she tried to ignore her reddish face.

Kara took both of Lena's hands on hers and wiggled her body until her head was resting on Lena's chest again. She had a dopey dreamy smile and her eyes were closed when she spoke again. "I already am in somewhere good, baby." To make clear she was talking about Lena's arms, she snuggled in closer and sighed happily.

"You have to be the cheesiest woman I know," said Lena a second later even if she was as happy with the new position as her girlfriend.

"I am, but you're not going to shame me for that." The blonde scoffed and picked up the discarded book. "Now, read for me, please. I like your voice when you're not accusing me of stuff."

Lena took the book from her and opened it on some random page since it wouldn't make a difference for the other woman, but before she could read anything, Kara spoke again.

"And, just for the record, you feel like home for me too."

So many changes, Lena thought to herself with a large smile on her lips. A hand started to caress Kara's hair as the other one managed to keep the book open and she took a deep breath before starting her reading: "A similar process can occur if a normal star passes close to a black hole..."


End file.
